Legion of the Dead
} |name = Legion of the Dead |image = H legofdeda 0.png |px = 270px |type = Military |motto = Yes, Stone's greetings, friend. You will fight ceaselessly in the Legion of the Dead. ---- Our secrets die with us.Codex entry: The Last Descent |races = Any |headquarters = Bownammar (formerly) Orzammar |leaders = |ranks = Commander Lieutenant Sergeant Corporal Legionnaire Scout |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II - Legacy Dragon Age: Inquisition - The Descent Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Legion of the Dead is an independent branch of the dwarven army that answers directly to the monarchy of Orzammar. It is considered to be the most intimidating and devastating force in the dwarven military and many attribute this to the fact that the Legionnaires consider themselves to be already dead. Background The Legion is a military organization not unlike the Grey Wardens in that it accepts anyone from any level of society. Many join the Legion to avoid punishment for various crimes or to regain their honor. Others join to have their debts forgiven, thus restoring their Houses' lost honor. Some even join for the glory, and the Legion accepts them all the same. Before they permanently leave Orzammar and enter the Deep Roads, the Legionnaires undergo a symbolic "funeral" where last goodbyes are spoken to friends and relatives and all ties to their former lives are cut. It begins with chanting and toasts, then the dwarves bid farewell to their friends and loved ones.Based on dialogue between Sigrun and Anders in ''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. This funeral clears the dwarf's name and restores their family's lost honor. They are recorded as dead in the Memories, viewed as having found glorious and redemptive death in battling the dwarves' eternal nemesis, the darkspawn. The Legionnaire must then work to make this a fact through a courageous and honorable death. Legionnaires are typically marked with grim tattoos and equipped with heavy armor. When a Legionnaire dies in battle the Legion entombs them, thus returning them to the Stone.In Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, the Legion buries their dead under a statue of Paragon Endrin Stonehammer.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 22 The Legion celebrates the fact that the fallen has finally found peace. Units of the Legion of the Dead are sometimes supported by Grey Wardens in the ranks, who as part of their Calling, go to Orzammar to honor an ancient pact with the dwarves by fighting till the end against their common foe.As seen with Ser Ruth's involuntary Calling during Judgment: The Death of Good Ser Ruth if Josephine is tasked with contacting the dwarves. Non-dwarves may also join the Legion, but this is very rare. The only known human to join the Legion was a man named Sir Aurelian Pentaghast who was disgraced when he attempted to assume the throne of Nevarra in 8:60 Blessed. The headquarters of the Legion of the Dead used to be located in Bownammar, also known as the City of the Dead, an impressive fortress which was designed by the Paragon Caridin. In 9:13 Dragon, it was abandoned to the darkspawn with great regret. As the Legion's activities spread in a large portion of the Deep Roads and not only around Orzammar, they regularly create sturdy crates which contain clothing, food and weapons in various locations in case they are needed.Dragon Age: The Calling, p. 391 The second death located in the Ortan Thaig.]] When a Legionnaire dies, there is a second funeral to return them to the Stone. If it is possible to do so, the remaining Legionnaires bury their fallen brethren. The bodies of the dead are placed in sarcophagi which are sealed within graves in order to protect them from being defiled by darkspawn.As seen with the sarcophagi found in the catacombs of the Dead Trenches or with the Warrior's Grave. The nature of the Legion, however, means that as their numbers dwindle the very last of them will not be buried and given their return to the Stone. Involvement Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition As a result of the alliance between Orzammar and the newly re-established Inquisition, the legionnaire Korbin is assigned to aid the Inquisition in their conflict on the surface. Known Legionnaires * AmrunCodex entry: Rock WraithCodex entry: Dwarven Mugs * Aydis: A female Legionnaire with excellent knowledge of the Deep Roads. She accidentally discovered along with Kardol a possible abandoned Archdemon Prison. * Karles AratackCodex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal * Durius FeraldCodex entry: The Dead Caste * GantCodex entry: Topsider's Honor * Bashath GarenCodex entry: Third Legionnaire's Journal * BernatCodex entry: Lieutenant Renn: Quartermaster responsible for supplying Renn's unit, died before the expedition into the Storm Coast Fissure.Mentioned in conversation between Valta and Renn. * GreckCodex entry: When It's Quiet * Malev HaranCodex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal * Jukka * Kardol * Korbin * Maius * Makev: An injured dwarf encountered in the Legion Camp of the Storm Coast Fissure. He fears his wounds might be infected with darkspawn taint.Mentioned in conversation between two Legionnaires in the Legion Camp of the Storm Coast Fissure. By the time a Legion Camp is established in the Ruins of Heidrun Thaig, the taint has further spread in his body.Mentioned in conversation between two Legionnaires in the Legion Camp of the Ruins of Heidrun Thaig. * Nalthur * Trovid Oreson * Aurelian Pentaghast: A member of the Pentaghast family and the only known human to ever join the Legion. * Lieutenant Renn * Sigrun * Unger * VarenCodex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug: He became a Paragon after discovering that nugs are edible. * Varlan Vollney'''Mentioned by Sigrun during the last part of Sigrun's Roguish Past.: He carried a gold ring with the crest of House Vollney on it and befriended Sigrun after joining the Legion. He died during the Legion's assault on Kal'Hirol in 9:31 Dragon. * '''Vond: A Carta dwarf who joined the Legion around the same time as Renn. After accidentally swallowing darkspawn blood he died from the taint three days later.Mentioned in dialogue with Renn. He also mentions that Vond fought with daggers striking his enemies very fast. * Yehkar: Encountered in the Legion Camp of the Storm Coast Fissure. He believes that the Legion can handle the darkspawn during events of The Descent on its own and disapproves of involving surfacers. * Ralevi: Nicknamed 'The root'. A skilled Legionnaire who was enlisted by Lord Kynrik Clangdrol to fight in the Grand Tourney of the Free Marches in the early Dragon Age.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2 Notes * Kal-Sharok has its own version of Legion of the Dead known as the Rock-Knockers. They are less stoic and less committed to inevitable death, honorable or not.Based on the Rock-Knocker description. * The heraldry of the Legion of the Dead is a stylized dwarven skull that's often colored white or grey, depending on the color surrounding it. It is emblazoned upon many of the Legion's armor, be them personal suits or shields. See also References Category:Legionnaires Category:Dwarven groups Category:Dwarven lore